The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to imaging detectors, and more particularly to a sensor for positioning a portable imaging detector.
In various medical imaging applications, a portable imaging detector may be utilized to perform medical imaging. At least one conventional portable x-ray detector includes a housing and various components installed within the housing to enable the imaging detector to be utilized in x-ray imaging applications.
During imaging procedures, it is desirable to orient the portable x-ray detector with respect to the x-ray source to improve image quality. Portable x-ray detectors are typically manually aligned, by the operator, with the x-ray source. However, in some cases the operator may position the x-ray detector out of alignment with respect to the x-ray source. For example, an operator may improperly position the portable x-ray detector such that the detection surface, e.g. the front face of the portable x-ray detector is either improperly aligned with the x-ray source or facing away from the x-ray source.